Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid-consuming apparatus including a tank with an inlet for liquid, a cap to cover the inlet of the tank, and a cover by which the tank is covered and exposed.
Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known a printer (an exemplary liquid-consuming apparatus) having a capacious tank which can be replenished with ink and a recording head which discharges the ink supplied from the tank from nozzles to record an image on a recording sheet. The tank has an inlet for the ink, and the inlet can be opened or covered with a cap. The ink can be poured into the tank through the inlet from which the cap is removed.